Howl, an Elfen Lied Fanfic
by xUnknown-Stalkerx
Summary: This story follows the life of Kiara, an abandoned Diclonius. Shs is left, all alone, to fend for herself. Will she make it?
1. Before the sun will rise

Preface.

Life. What is it, really? Do you know? If so, tell me. For I have no idea. Living. Floating through life with no real reason for it at all. That's how I see my existence.

Just sitting, watching the world fly past, people walk in and out. But they all, at some stage, leave. Through either there own choice or death. In the end, everyone leaves, and we are left alone. To fend for ourselves. Abandoned.

I sat on the clump of leaved and stared up at the broken ceiling. I was soaked to the bone and shivering. But this wasn't the first time. Last night, a freak stormed had swept through Kamakura, without warning and I had had no time to pull the tarp over the small, abandoned boat house.

A small drop of water dripped onto my nose and slithered down my face. I sighed and brushed it away with my hand, not that it made me any dryer. I sat up and sneezed. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't afford to get sick now, of all times.

I wrapped my arms over my shoulders and moved away from the hole in the ceiling to keep myself moderately warm and dry. I backed into the corner of the hut and started to feel the emotions start again. The thickness in the back of my throat, the ache in my heart and, of course, the tears start to flow down my cold face. I put my hands on the top of my head and clutched to my horns. I closed my eyes and pulled. I bit my lip to hold out from screaming. I pulled harder and couldn't hold my scream inside me any longer. I let out a small shriek before my mouth was covered by my hands. I let myself fall onto the cold sand, and cried...


	2. Alone Along this road I walk

I kicked sand as I walked along the beach. The sun was setting along the horizon of small waves, breaking onto the sand. The sky had been turned from light blue to a warm, orange-red color. I'm sure it would have been beautiful if I looked at it. But I kept my head down, to keep from screaming. The images kept flooding my mind.

Water rushed up and met my legs, slamming a small amount of water up my legs. The force was barely strong enough to move a shell, but I collapsed all the same.

I put my hands out to catch myself. My hair fell around my face as I tried to pull myself together. All I could see was a mass of red hair, creating a veil of red, separating me from the outside world.

I slowly got one of my legs to move and steadily pulled myself up. I looked around, to see if anyone had seen me. There was barely no one here. I could see someone running in the distance, but they were just a silhouette.

I slapped myself in the face, trying to get myself to stop being so weak. I had heard other species like me, but never met them. They were much stronger than me, physically as well as mentally.

I had only heard through Shirakawa, an underling of the man called Kurama. She had uttered it softly, I had only just caught her name, Lucy.

I managed to clean myself up with some of the endless water that flowed from the sea, so i looked remotely descent. I climbed up the stairs and walked along the streets that lead to town. I noticed the shocked expressions from passers-by, but they quickly looked away and hurriedly moved along, continuing with their day.

I walked into the store and a small bell rang. The warm air met me and I half smiled. I looked around and pulled the hat over my ears, and my horns.

"Good morning Kiara! How can I help you?" said Izanami, the girl who tended the shop.

Izanami was the closest thing I had to a friend. She smiled as I walked up to her.

"Now, the usual?" she asked, smiling. Her eyes sparkling with kindness. I kept my eyes low and nodded.

"Ki', have you been out in this rain? You'll catch a cold!" she said, walking around and handing me a jacket from one of the shelves. I shook my head and thrusted the jacket back to her. She laughed.

"I just got paid today, it would make me happy to see you wear it and look warm!" she said, smiling. I wanted to put the jacket back, I couldn't do this. But, the look on her face made me do it. Before I could stop her, she put the jacket on me.

"There! You look better now!" she said, admiring the jacket.

"It's a good thing you have that beanie! To keep your head warm!" she said, laughing. I just nodded.

"Here you are!" she said, putting the bag on the table. Inside was 2 bottles of water and some crackers. My eyes filled with tears as I felt inside my pockets. I had no more money. Izanami quickly walked around and hugged my shoulders.

"Don't you have any money?" she asked, like she was talking to a 4 year old. I shook my head.

Her head lifted and she looked around.

"I'll grab this one, but an you pay me back?" she asked. I nodded profusely. She smiled.

"That's a girl, now quick, before my boss sees," she said, hurrying me out of the store.

The bell rang as left the store. I hurried down the street, slipping every few steps. I felt horrible. I looked around, it was late afternoon. People would be falling asleep, or better yet, leaving their homes.

"Ha, Kenshin! Stop being stupid!" a woman laughed as her husband kissed her in the street. She smiled and turned around.

"I have to lock the house!" she said, laughing as he kissed down her neck.

The key turned and it clicked. She and her husband walked down the street.

I waited until they were out of site before I ran across the street. I looked at the door frame, it would be loud if i broke it. I sighed. I would have to use....them.

I hated but, I had no choice. I forced one of my vectors underneath the door frame. I reached up and found the lock. I curled my fingers around it and, click! The door opened for me. I looked up the street, there was nothing and no one, except a lone street lamp, illuminating the left side of my face before I vanished into the apartment.

The room had no lights on, so I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I let one of my vectors roam around the room. My invisible hand grazed over an object. My hand reached under it and flicked the switch. The room was lit with its florescent light. I was standing in the lounge room. They had very likable home. It made me feel comfortable and warm, even though the fire was not alight. I looked around the room. There were many items in here they could be worth a thief's while. But I wasn't here for any of this.

I walked into the study and flicked the switch.

I smiled as I saw what I was looking for.

The safe was embedded into the wall. The lock was 3/4 the size of the safe itself, which was quite large. I looked at the wall behind the safe and put one of my vectors through the cement in the walls. I felt the wire and sighed. If I cut this wire, or I imploded the safe, a silent alarm would sound and police would be here in no time. I closed my eyes and sighed again. My eyes flashed open and my vector retracted. I counted down from 3 and exploded the safe. A red light turned on in the corner of the room. I should have thought of this. As soon as the safe was unlocked, or in this case exploded, a camera would turn on, seeing who the culprit was. Without turning around I whipped one of my vectors out and crushed the camera. I couldn't be sure if this was the only camera. I looked inside the safe. There was about 7 wads of cash and a few golden necklaces and bracelets. I picked up the cash and turned to leave. I saw a post-its and a pen on the desk. I picked the pen up and wrote something on the piece of paper. I heard the sirens coming up the street and I grabbed a lamp. I smashed it into one of the windows and leaped through it.

I hadn't known the distance from the ground, it was a fair way down. I was forced to use my vectors to catch myself. I put myself gracefully down and crouched. I saw the flash of red and blue lights speed passed. Once they were gone I ran across the street, into the darkness of the night.


End file.
